1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic steel analysis apparatus for analyzing the composition of steel materials by carrying out an element analysis using an X-ray excited energy dispersion type fluorescent analysis positioned along the path of conveyance of such steel materials and which is useful for checking the composition of stainless steel plates directly before the shearing step in the harsh environment of a stainless steel plate production line and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for analyzing the composition of stainless steel plates directly before the shearing step in a stainless steel plate production line, in which an analysis for the elements in the steel has been heretofore carried out by a radio-isotope excited energy dispersion type fluorescent analysis.
However, such apparatus has disadvantages in that not only is it difficult to control from the standpoint of safety, since a large dose of radio-isotope is required, but also where it is necessary to analyze for a plurality of elements, such as nickel, chromium, copper, molybdenum and titanium, as many kinds of radio-isotopes as there are elements are required, and as many detectors as there are radio-isotopes are required, since only one kind of element can be analyzed for by one kind of radio-isotope. Therefore, the apparatus is large-sized and complicated.